Portal to the heart
by InsProGirlZzZ
Summary: Two crazy best friends. Twoo worlds.One portal.Follow the mindblowing journey, as the two learn amazing techniques, try ramen for the first time,learn things about themselves they never knew, find true love. What could possibly go wrong?OH! Did I mention one of them has a fainting problem and the other one has the stubborness of a mule? no? well, I wasn't planing on.
1. Chapter 1

okay..this is my first story so on my first try I made a big mistake..This is the right text..haha^^''..now here we go: even if i am a fan of yaoi, this is not it..xP It's a SasukeOC, GaaraOC fanfic..I don't want to waste your time any more so here it is and I hope you like it.. Oh, yeah.. Naruto DOES NOT(sob,sob:(() belong to me, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but Staraya and Misaki are alter egos that I(and my best friend in the entire universeeee) created.. ENJOY! ^^

* * *

The school hallway was busy with people, who were animatedly chatting to each other like they haven't seen one another in ages .Some were seated at the corners and silently talking(those were the nerds),some were shouting like crazy(attention seekers), some were squealing 'cause of the new fashion trend or a hot guy (bitches) and the rest were simply minding they're own business. It was too loud, so when someone screamed from the top of their lungs, nobody noticed .'Stary-chaaaaaaaaaan!' a teenage girl of seventeen with chocolate brown hair tied into a high ponytail and a big smile on her face, was jumping up and down in excitement, as she noticed her best friend.

Since she was too happy she started running and tackled her friend on the floor .'Itaiiiiii...Misaki, not again' the other girl, Staraya, mumbled under her breath .They both got up and looked each other in the eyes .The black haired girl had a stern face while the other had a pleading look .After a few moments, Staraya sighed .'Go ahead' and the second she said that, Misaki squealed in delight and started babbling like crazy.

'... aaaaand it was soooo cool!I laughed so hard when that guy that looks like a French dude said ''And who are you'', haha it was hilarious !', that got the other girl to giggle and she finally joined in the conversation 'Yes, I laughed like crazy too .I mean, did you see the look on the forth kazekage's face!'.

After that, they talked some more, but were interrupted by a glass breaking voice.'heeeeeeeey Misaki', said a girl with brown hair that swayed behind her.'hey Rin-sempaiiiii!' answered the other. The new arival,Rin, abrutally stopped when she noticed who Misaki was with.

'Staraya', she said with an irritated tone.'Rin', the girl with the mismatched eye color replayed with venom in her voice .With deadly glares in they're eyes, they stared, and stared until you could practically feel the temperature fall because of all the hate. Misaki just laughed awkwardly and tried to say something that will help the mood.'U-um..soooo how do you like the new manga chapter?ehehehe..' 'I loved it' , 'It was stupid' .

Staraya and Rin said at the same time. Suddenly, the temperature turned even lower. Misaki swallowed hard.

-damn-she taught.-out of all the things I could ask. Way to go dummy-

And with that taught on her mind, she moved a step back, just in case.'What do you mean''It was stupid''?' Staraya practically hissed. Rin smirked

'I mean what I said. It was dumb.I mean, the last few weeks the only thing I read about was Sasuke. Sasuke this and Sasuke that .And I can't understand how can Itachi still love his brother after he announced that he will destroy Konoha. He's a sick bas-'

'Rin. We had this conversation earlier .I taught I made myself clear when I said I don't want to listen to you say bad things about Sasuke while I'm near yo-'

'Hah, and you think I care? Let me tell you this Staraya.I think that you are sick for caring about an anime character .He's NOT real!' she shouted. Misaki gasped, as she watched her best friend turn a few shades paler and grip her schoolbag hard.

'I dare you to repeat that again.' she whispered, but her tone was deadly . Not noticing this, Rin just fake-grinned and made a face.'Haha, I'm not scared of you .I can sing it, if you want. He;s not real. He's not is not re-' BAM!

* * *

'..this is the forth time this week Sorako. How do you expect to pass this year if you keep acting like this?' a woman with red, curly hair and green eyes that adored her wrinkled face, sighed like she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders .

Staraya just huffed in annoyance and continued glaring outside the window .The principal jut took a deep breath again, and sat at her desk to write something down. She was surprised when she heard a replay from the gloomy girl ' It wasn't my fault'

'Oh, and who's was it then' Staraya frantically stood up.

'That Rin!She always likes messing with my head. Telling me things I don't want to hear!She-she's EVIL!' the girl screamed .The principal just cleaned her throat.'So you decided to punch her just because she told you things you don't want to hear.' The teenager just nodded her head.

'Staraya' the old woman started ' violence is not always the answer'

'I know'.

The redhead smiled. 'That's better. Now listen, I am not going to report this to you're homeroom teacher, but you must promise me you will stop using your fists for hitting'. The girl blinked sadly.'Okay,at least promise you will hit more..umm..gently?' Now she smiled brightly, as she stood up, to leave the office.

'I promiseeee !'she shouted a she exited the room. Before the door closed, she heard a chuckle .This made her laugh as well , and her mood suddenly got better.

'I assume everything went good with the principal?' Staraya turned around, only to be met with a pair of light brown eyes.

'Misa-chan' , she greeted in a happy tone, while the other just smiled at her as they both made they're way outside school.

'I assume we're skipping again?'

'Mhm', and they continued walking in a comfortable silence . Misa was the one to brake it. ' I can't believe Rin said all those things?!Naruto characters not real. C'mon, of course they are!' Staraya just looked at her.

'Well you could have said something to her'.The brown haired teen abrutally stopped .

'I-i..umm...you know I can't..gomennasai..s-she-'.

'Misa, relax.I'm joking.I know you were best friends in elementary.I'm not blaming you for her dumbness. After all..she got what she deserved.' Staraya said with a giggled

' With that I agree ' , they both laughed once again, and made they're way to the park where they loved to sit on a bench that was located underneath a huge cherry-blossom tree. Another reason why they loved that park was because it was called 'the Japanese park', and it had a little pond with Koi fish ,lots of plants and trees and a cute shop where you can buy real dango.

'Aaaaaaah!This is the lifeeeee!' Misaki peacefully sighed .

'Mmmmmmm, I agree.' Staraya replayed .'Nee,nee, Stary?'

'Hmm?' Misaki made a pause, but then continued.'Do you really believe that we will really meet the people we admire so much one day?' she whispered .

Staraya blinked a few times and smiled brightly .'I don't just believe, Misa-chan.I know we will.' The other girl was still unsure .

'Just you wait, one of these days, Gaara will appear out of thin air and proclaim his undying love for you, and then you will ride into the sunset on his mighty ..umm..sand?'she finished lamely, and it caused both girls to have a laugh attack once more.' When you try to tell a romantic story, you fail miserably!'.

'No I don't!'.

'Yes you do!'.

'oh shut up!'

* * *

'KyAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa!' most of the girls screamed when along with the heavy rain, thunder started to strike. Staraya rolled her eyes and covered her ears when the dumb girls that looked like barbie dolls screamed again.

'Kids,kids, calm down. It's just thunder!' The music teacher tried to calm them down , but with no luck. The black haired girl almost fell from her chair, when Misaki tried to hide her face in her friend's neck.

'Starayaaaaaaaa.I'm scareeeed' she whispered, and then jumped when another thunder roar was heard. The other girl just sighed and patted her friend on the head.

'There,there, It's just thunder, that can kill you any second if you are not protected or don't have luck.'

'Iiiiiiiik!' Misaki squealed while Staraya chuckled.

'I'm joking, you're such a baby!' the other girl glared.

'Am not!'

'Yes,yes you are.' The brown eyed girl laughed darkly ' At least I don't have a bug in my hair!' ...dramatic pause...

...and then...'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!Get it out!Get it ooooooout!'

Staraya screamed like crazy, while standing up and shaking her head like she's mad. The rest of the class stared at her, and laughed , while she was throwing herself around like she was posessed.

'Kyaaaa!Gross!Gross!Get it-!'

'Hahaha!I Was just kidding!' Staraya stopped and looked at Misaki..The classroom got silent, but then everybody including Staraya started giggling and laughing, but the happy squeals turned into screams when another thunderbolt was heard.

'Class, this is your principal speaking.A big storm is heading our way so all class for today is dismissed. However , this does not mean you can buzz around the streets. Go straight home, we have already informed your parents. Have a good day'

Some students groaned, while others already dashed out of the classroom. Misaki and Staraya quickly picked their stuff and exited the school.

The rain was already poring and every once in a while there was a flash followed by the loud sound of thunder.

'Wow,The principal wasn't kidding when she told us to run home' Staraya mumbled under her breath, and Misaki just nodded her head. By the time they were close to there homes, they were soaking wet.

'I'm...achoo!..I'm freezing!This would never have happened if I lived in Suna!'

'Well instead of just standing in the rain, run home, baka !'

'Hm, you're mean Stary-chan'

'I'm going!Jaa!' Staraya turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand.

'What is it, Misa?' For a while the only noise was the sound of the rain.

'Do-do you think the chidori and rasengan have finally met? Do you think this rain means that the portal has finally opened?Was our theory right?'

'...I hope it is' , was the only thing her best friend replayed before they parted ways.

'I really hope it is..'

* * *

The hallway was empty. The only sound was loud tapping of heels. After that, you could hear the sound of an old door opening and a loud, confident female voice: 'Is everything ready?' echoed through the room.

That got everyone's attention, and a young woman stepped out and bowed. 'Were almost done. The preparations have been made. We only need Inoichi-san and then we can start the jutsu'.

'You did well, Shizune.' The said woman just bowed along with everyone else, and after that the Hokage left the room. She walked back to her office and after making sure the door was locked, and the seals that protected the windows were intact, she opened the second drawer in her desk and took an old picture that was hidden in a book. She sighed sadly and sat on her chair.

For a moment, she gazed at the beautiful night sky, and then looked at the picture she held dear to her heart. In the picture were three girls, and they were smiling .

The one on the left had long brown hair and deep black eyes.

On the right was a girl with white hair that reached her shoulders and sparkling blue irises.

In the middle was a blond girl with honey colored eyes, looking not much older than Tsunade looked now. She chuckled when she remembered the day the picture was taken. The two silly kunoichi forced her to make herself look younger so that they can all look the same age.

Then with a heavy sigh, she remembered the day her best friends were taken away from her. A finger absentmindedly traced the faces of her loved ones, and she whispered to herself.

'Mariko...Yukiko...am I doing the right thing?' she closed her eyes and prayed that somehow, her question will be answered.

* * *

Sooooooo...that's it for now..xD I really hope at least one person reads this, and if you like it, I will post moreeee..Oh, yeah.. This is kind of suppossed to be a surprise for my best friend.. We wanted to post one of our many stories for a long time but never had the guts.. I can't wait to see the look on her face.. well, that's it from me, jaa-neeeeee^^ R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**OUUUUKAY! So this is the second chapter of my story, and I'm really grateful for the rewiew I got and I listened to it's advice^^ .. I hope this chapter is easier to read, I really tried to separate it correctly! I have ALOT of ideas, and the girls wont be meeting all of the characters right away..I don't want it to happen randomly, it takes time..okay, I don't want to waste anymore of your time.. ENJOY! C:**  
**OH! almost forgot.. Naruto doesn't belong to me, but to the awesome, amazing, briliant Masashi Kishimoto. But Staraya and Misaki are invented by meeeee!**

* * *

Every person has a different taste .Some people like sweets, some like it spicy while others maybe like the mixture of both?

Also, some people like hot, sunny weather, and some like when the cold is making your fingers numb ? But, do you know that feeling after a heavy storm. When the sun starts shining it's shy, barely noticeable rays ?And if you're lucky enough, you can witness a rainbow ?Well, that's exactly the kind of weather our two heroines woke up to that morning .Currently, they were walking through their favorite park, and admiring all the colors that painted the sky on this lovely day .

' Wooow, sooo pretty!' Misaki said in a dazed voice. ' Yes it is .It's been so long since the last time I've seen a rainbow ', was Staraya's replay.

' Mmm, me too' she nodded and continued staring at the majestic thing . Suddenly, a thought crossed Misa's mind .

'Nee, Stary'-chan' she started .The other girl just looked at her as a sign that she was listening .'What if this is a signal ?' Staraya blinked.

' Maybe the rainbow is a signal, and it is telling us it's time?'

Staraya shock her head .'could be.' This got the bubbly girl even more excited .

'And what if..' she started looking around, and then her eyes fell upon a small pond .'Uuuh !I know !What if that pond is really the portal we are always talking about! Lets jump in Staaaary !'

The said girl only laughed 'Let me guess .You had a little too much sugar this morning?'

Misaki just sheepishly grinned, but then her eyes turned into a puppy-dog look 'Ooh please, let's jump in !Please , please, pleeeeease !'

Staraya stared' But my new converse shoes will get wet' ..Misaki pouted ' You can always buy a new pair' .The black haired girl had a thoughtful look, but then she smirked evilly .

'I will do it' she said in the end 'if you agree to go shopping with me'

The other girl paled .'S-s-shopping ?'she stuttered in a panicked voice .' mmmhmmmm' Staraya smiled sweetly .

Misaki swallowed hard when she remembered the last time she went shopping with her best friend .It wasn't a pretty sight to see .Piles and piles of clothing ,shoes , accessories, a small changing room, more accessories and then...everything went black .But even though she will suffer a great deal because of this, she managed to smile .

'You have a deal!' she beamed .Her bestie looked taken aback with the answer, but then she smiled as well .'Okay then .Let's jump!' and they both ran to the pond .

When they got closer, both of them halted and took a deep breath .'let's leave our stuff on the ground just in case?' suggested Staraya .Misa nodded her head .Once they did that, they stood in front of the pond, and held onto each others hand .Everything was silent and the only noise was the lonely howling of the wind .'Misa-chan' the girl said with fake seriousness in her tone .'This is it'

The said girl tried to cower up her giggles as she to said in a flat tone

'I will sure miss this place' .

'Goodbye world!' ,

'hope you'll miss us!' and then they both jumped into the water .

A loud splash was heard, and both teens stood there for a few moments waiting for something magical to happen...

'Well that was a waste of time' Misaki said while laughing .

'You're idea!' and they both laughed .'Now I'm soaking wet, and my shoes are ruineeeed !'

'Stary-chan, you're acting like a drama queen .Just like that read head bimbo Kari-'

but the girl couldn't finish, because suddenly, the earth started shaking and the water started rising and trapping the girls in the middle .

Shocked out of their minds, they tried to scream but it was like an invisible force wouldn't allow it .They couldn't move and they just helplessly watched as their feet started getting swallowed by the water surface .It was like they were standing on quick sand .And the next thing they knew, they were in the water, with no air and no visible light .

Staraya could feel that Misaki was panicking, because her hand was shaking and holding her own in an iron grip .She tried to look around to find any source of light, but she found it quite hard, since she had no oxygen .All of a sudden, she noticed a glowing white light in the distance, and she tried to swim to it, while pulling her friend with her, because the later couldn't swim .She was pushing and trying hard not to lose focus, but suddenly she felt very drained .The last thing she remembered before slipping into eternal darkness was a faint sound of a voice calling her name .

Misaki nearly had a heart attack when she felt her best friend 's body stop moving, and she could feel her end is coming too . However ,as she was slipping into slumber, she tried to remember why they were jumping in the pond in the first place.

* * *

Staraya was trying to sleep peacefully, but it was kind of hard, because she could hear the sound of people whispering, and since she was a light sleeper, this got her annoyed .Her eyebrows started twitching when she felt someone brushing away her bangs .

'It's visible' , she heard a female voice say, as what she assumed was a finger, was tracing the left side of her eye .Then she felt a weird feeling, like a warm breeze traveling through her body, and the feeling was shockingly pleasant.

' Hmmm..can't be healed ..Sakura, I want you to report this to Lady Tsunade right away .We must do some tests on her' .

' Hai , Shizune-sempai' the sound of closing a door was heard .

Staraya swallowed hard when she heard the word test ..What is she? A lab rat ?!With that taught in mind, she jerked her eyes open, just in time to startle a woman with short brown hair and dark eyes, and make her drop the needle she was holding.

'What the..' the woman started, but Staraya cut her to it

'What the hell !Who are you!? And where am I ?And , and...And where's Misaki !'Are you some kind of freaks that steal people's kidneys? Well, you won't be getting mine!'she hissed.

' Calm down, Staraya-chan, I wont hurt you!' the woman tried to reason with the frantic girl, but to no avail.

' How do you know my name? Ohh I knew it, I'm sooo dead!' she shouted and tried to run out the door .But before that happened a girl with PINK HAIR came in and stared right at her...

' Aaaaaaaaah !A mutant! I don't want you to turn my hair pink or green or any other color !I like it the way it is!' while she was screaming in shock, the pink haired person was angrily huffing .

Suddenly , Staraya heard a mumbling sound, and when she turned around, she noticed than her best friend was in the room and she was waking up. Not waiting for the girl to come to her senses, the panicked girl took Misaki's hand and pulled her out the door.

She assumed she made quite a scene 'cause nobody was following them, but she continued running through the hall with her friend by her side .

' Mmmmmm .Stary-chaaaan ...Where are weeee ..I'm sleepy' Misa said in a yawn .

Staraya saw a small door up ahead and assumed that it was a closet, so she opened it and after pushing Misaki in, she to jumped in and closed the door .

'Itaiiiii, you didn't have to push me' , but Staraya didn't answer because she was out of air .

'Where are we anyway?' Staraya stared at her with a face that said –where have you been for the past ten minutes-, but when Misaki just pouted , her friend started explaining everything to her.

' Really ?A mutant with pink hair .And I missed it...no fair!' and she continued pouting while the mismatched color eyed girl just stared at her .

'Misa...you're crazy..

' 'Nuh-uh!'

'Yah-uh!'

'I'm NOT CRAZY!'

'YES YOU ARE!'

and the girls would have continued fighting if it wasn't for the sound of a door opening and a tall blonde with a sharp look in her eyes and a abnormally huge chest startling the two girls .

'I would say that both of you are crazy since you are screaming so loud in a place you are supposed to be hiding in .Am I right?' she asked with a smirk on her face, while the girls paled .

The older woman sighed and took a step closer, while the frightened teens backed up to the wall.' Judging by your reaction just now, I assume you have no idea what's going on' the girls shock their heads .The woman nodded her head in understanding and made a move to leave the room .

'If you don't want some other ninja to find you here, I warmly suggest you follow me.' And then she disappeared behind the door .Misaki and Staraya looked at each other and shrugged .They stood up and after making a silent agreement, left the room to follow the strange new woman .But as they entered the new room, both had the same thing on their mind :Did she say...NINJA?

* * *

The room they were currently standing in was much bigger than the closet they were hiding in .It was a plain room with a big wooden desk filled with paperwork, and on it's corner was a bottle of some alcoholic drink .The walls were white and the floors were made of wood as well .In the middle of the room, there was a huge window, that had a beautiful view of the city ..or village, they were in .

The blond woman took a seat on her desk while the two girls just stared at her .She cleared her throat and began

'Well, first of all, I would like to welcome you to Konoha, the village hidden in the Leaves .My name is Tsunade, and I'm the hokage of this vi-'

'What's a Hokage?' Misaki interrupted .

'Hokage is the person who runs the village .He or she makes all the important desi-'

' Sooo something like the President?' Staraya was the one to ask .

Tsunade's eye twitched ' Erm, yes .And now, if you'll stop intruding me I would li-'

'But, what are we doing here then?'

The Hokage turned her hands to fists .'This is you're home town .Now do not freak out when I tell you that you were really born here, and you got brought to the world you used to live in order to be protected .But this, Konoha is you're home.'

She finished, and the girls stared at her like she grew a second head .

'You are not doubting my words, are you?' the woman said in a friendly tone, but bitterness was hidden behind it .

Staraya cleared her throat 'Um.. of course not .We believe every word of your interesting...story.'

'Yeah ..but sadly, my parents are waiting for me ..I'm late for dinner .Sooo we will be going now!'And the girls turned to leave.

'How dare you, you little brats !If you don't return you're asses right now, I won't hesitate to send our best jonin after you! But come to think of it, even our worse genin could easily hunt you down!'She threatened, but the girls ignored her .

The two of them figured it would be best if they ignore the crazy woman, and just make an exit, and then run for their lives .And that's exactly what they tried to do, but unfortunately, they were stopped by a loud crashing sound .Not only was the noise loud, but the floor underneath them began to shake violently .

Staraya and Misaki fell, and screamed when they saw that the wall that stood there just a few seconds ago was nowhere to be seen .The blond woman was standing tall and her fist was pointed to the girls .

'H-holy shit!'

Misaki said in awe, and her eyes were big as plates.

'Did you just-' Staraya started, but Tsunade cut her to it.

'Do you still think I'm lying, girls?' she asked with a smug look on her face, and the two teens just stared.

* * *

**That's it for now.. Hope you liked it! Jaaaaa-neeeeeeee :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**wow... still just one rewiew..OH WELL!xD I love writing, so no matter what, I will continue doing my work^^**  
**that is my nindo, hell yeaah! :D I am blooming with inspiration, so I have a lot of work to dooooo..**  
**oh, yea : Naruto doesn't belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto ( but I am currently pissed at him for making Shikaku and Inoichi die): ... ENJOOOOY^^**

* * *

Later that same day, our two heroines could be found in a little apartment, on the outskirts of the new town they were currently forced to stay in .

They were sitting on the bed in a room with plane light blue walls, that Staraya announced she would be sleeping in .They were just sitting there and not really talking, just staring off into space, their minds spinning 'cause of all the information they learned earlier that day .

Staraya sighed, and closed her tired eyes, and as she laid her head on the comfy pillow, she re-taught about everything that the Hokage , Lady Tsunade , told them-

* * *

-After the incident with the ruined wall, the blond just shock her head, and mumbled something about having to learn to control her anger, and then just went to her table again, and sat .

She made a gesture with her hand, for the girls to come closer to her, and they numbly obeyed . For a moment, she had a thoughtful look, but in was quickly replaced with a confident one.

' I can't tell you all at once, about the path you will go down, nor the reason why you were sent into another dimension for so long, but there are some things you should know.' She said, and made a pause.

' This is the place you were born in .You belong here.'As she was talking the girls were listening, but they still had a doubtful spark in their eyes.

' Another thing you should know, is that just like me, the two of you can also learn to blow up walls with your fists .But for that to happen, you need to stay here and train in order to learn about your.. abilities..'

Misaki was the first one to speak up 'Bu-but what about our families? Our friends?'

'They will forget about you' , she stated bluntly .

The teen's eyes widen at this.

'How is that even possible ? I still don't understand what the hell is happening here!'

'Like I said, not everything can be answered to you right away .But I am speaking the truth when I say that no one would know who you are if you decide to return.' Staraya huffed in frustration 'OKAY! So is there something else we should know about this freakvill ?'

'Ohh..there is one more thing ..for now ..A part of your memory has been erased from your mind, so things may seem familiar to you, and you may get confused . Also , your training starts tomorrow .' She finished with a smile, like she is talking about the most casual thing .

The girls just stared ..stared ..and then screamed

'WHAAAAAT!?'

* * *

-once she remembered the last part, the black haired girl opened her eyes, and looked at her friend.

' What do you think the devil woman meant by –training-?'

Misaki shock her head ' I have no idea .But all this is kinda scary .I mean ..what did we forget?' Staraya shrugged

'I have no idea ..but now that I think about it, that pink haired person looked somehow familiar . And the Hokage too . Hmmm'

'Yeah !I know what you mean !But I have no idea where I saw her!' both of them sighed .

'Listen..It would be best if we got some sleep tonight, so we can think of a plan tomorrow .Nee?'

Misaki nodded her head.' Yes, I have the oddest feeling tomorrow's gonna be hell.'

'Let's just hope you're wrong...'

* * *

'You want me to...WHAT! Dude, are you crazy!? Maybe that mask is on a little to tight..' Staraya shouted in annoyance and disbelief .

That morning, she was rather rudely interrupted from her beauty sleep, by a wired mad with spiky gray hair, and a dark blue mask covering his face .His visible eye had a bored look, and he wasn't even paying attention to the girl with black hair screaming bloody murder at him, for braking into her room and interrupting her me-time .He just patted her on the head, like she was a dog, and told her to go change, 'cause training will soon start .Then he offered to go into the other bedroom to wake up the other girl, but Staraya didn't allow him to ,because she was aware that her best friend would surely get a heart attack, if a random man suddenly appeared in her room .She would probably faint too, and then Staraya would have to spend the rest of her morning trying to bring her back to life .

But thinking about it right now, it sounded much better than the morning she was having. The creepy person, Kakashi, was it, just chuckled at her and she assumed he had an amused smile on his face.

'No, my mask is on just right and yes, I want you to stay still, while your little friend over there charges at you with a kunai' he said in a bored tone .

Staraya tried to protest .'But she, she's a klutz !She will chomp my arm off or ..or worse! She will poke my eye out, and then I would be forced to wear a mask just like you!...Wait ..Is that why you wear one!? Oh you poor thing..'

and she continued to ramble while Misaki pouted. 'Hm!I am not that clumsy!' She said and had an evil glint in her eye.' Ooo , this will be fun' and then she charged .

Staraya was too busy imagining herself wearing a mask, she didn't even realize the danger until she heard a battle cry 'Hijaaaaa!'

She turned around and stared at her friend charging at her. 'Kyaaaaaa! What are you doing!?' She shouted but couldn't move because she was paralyzed with fear.

Misaki was still running like crazy, but sadly, she didn't notice a medium sized rock in front of her. Kakashi watched in amusement, as the brown haired girl stumbled and fell, face first, to the ground .

'Itaiiiii ..I think I just broke my noseeee! ' she wailed. Staraya stood in front of her and glared

'ARE . YOU . CRAZY!' but Misa was still on the ground, groaning in pain .T he other girl, however, didn't care, and she continued scolding her .'That was irresponsible !That was dumb !That was –'

'That was excellent' Staraya had a shocked expression and she stared at the man.

' Are you mad ?She could have killed me!'

Kakashi gave her a look. 'Yes, but while she at least tried to act like a real ninja, you were standing there and daydreaming .Sad, actually.'

'Haha !I'm better than you!' Misaki beamed, Staraya had a murderous face .

She took two rather sharp shuriken from the ground and hid them behind her back .Her expression turned friendly and she smiled sweetly at her friend and the older man .

'You know, Kakashi ..uhh ..sensei ..You're completely right.' The brown haired girl had a confused look on her face, while the man just smirked through his mask .

'Oh, nice of you to acknowledge your mistakes' and her smile got even wider .She watched as the man took a orange book from his pocket and started reading it .Her inner self smirked .Slowly, she made a pose and screamed

'Take this you sadistic freak!' and she threw the shuriken.

Now .. Staraya was a rather rational girl and she knew her aim had always been pretty good, but as she watched the sharp weapon get stabbed in they're sensei's head, she couldn't help but regret her action. Both teens watched as the man's body fell limply on the ground and a puddle of blood surrounded him .

Both girls paled .'S-S-Staraya ..He's de-de..'

Misaki started but then there was a weird PUFF sound and white smoke surrounded the dead man's form .When it cleared, he was gone .The two teens stared in shock, they couldn't move, but then they heard a voice behind them

'Yo!'

they turned around and were met with non other than Kakashi.. alive and well! 'W-whaaa ?Bu-but how ?When and .. and... uuuuh ' and then, Misaki fainted.

* * *

'Ooooooh, so you used a technique called the substitution jutsu , and that's how you survived .Hehe, I taught you were a ghost.' Misaki sheepishly said.

Some time ago, when she woke up from her shock , Kakashi-sensei started explaining to the girls that being a ninja is much more than just throwing weapons and running around. He told them as soon as they awake their chakra, both of them would be able to control a nature element and then the real training starts . He also told them that he will try to teach them to make a clone of themselves and that based on their abilities, each of them will get a weapon that suits them best.

'That's pretty cool sensei! I wanna learn how to do that!' Staraya screamed full of excitement .

But, to their big disappointment, Kakashi just shock his head ' Not today, kids. Today's training is over. This was just a warm up for future work. I have to go train my real team now . Bye, bye.'

And then in another puff of smoke, he was gone.

'That thing he does is sooo awesome!'

'Yeah, but he just stood us up .And what is he talking about, another team?' Staraya huffed.

'Well, technically, we just arrived here, and our abilities suck.' Both girls sweat dropped.

'Well then' The black haired girl started 'Lets try really hard to learn everything there is to learn, and be the best ninja we can be!' .

'..wow Stary-chan, I have never seen you so eager to learn something . Usually, you laugh at people who try to make you learn.' Misaki giggled.

'Yeah, but this is different! Here we can learn bad ass powers and kick some ass without having to go to the principals office!'

'hihi, It's like this world is made for you.'

'It's made for both of us, Misa-chan !Now lets make a promise that one day, we will rule this world !Hell yeah!'

'Stary.. sometimes you're frightening me.'

'Why thank you, now lets pinky swear.'

Suddenly, Misaki had a serious expression on her face. She held out her pinky to her friend, who did the same .Their fingers entwined and they shock them.

' Inky ,pinky , now I swinky !'

* * *

**Hahaha... that really is how my best friend and me make a promise..**

**Arigatouuu for your time, buh-byeeeeeeee for now!x3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, yay, yaaaay! A new chapter^^ A little short, but I had alot of studying to do sooo..**

** School is almost over, and then FINALLY SWEET FREEDOM! I will cry tears of joy when that last bell rings, and run like wild animals are chasing me..xD**  
**Masashi Kishimoto is on my 'assassinate people list' because he KILLED NEJI :( He was awesome, and I admit, I cried like a baby when I read the chapter.. So if Naruto belonged to me I would obviously keep Neji alive.. and Itachi...AAND Deidara.. DAMN! I'm a softie, I would keep ALL of them alive(accept Orochimary..he creeps me out!)**

**ENJOY**

* * *

The following few weeks, Misaki and Staraya got up very early every day, had to jog around the village three times, go home, eat breakfast, and then go meet Kakashi-sensei for training .But surprisingly, instead of weapons and super powers, they would meditate the entire training session .

One time, the girl which one eye shined a bright blue color, while the black one was hidden by her long bangs(to hide the scar that wasn't there before) protested, saying that they are only wasting time, only to be scolded and explained that in order to awake their chakra, they have to become one with the nature around them, and have to obtain peace within themselves. Nobody said anything after that.

And so finally, after more than four weeks, he told them that they were ready. The girls were very excited, but were soon back to point one, when they got the details of the new training tactic .

'I was right !Your mask IS on to tight!' Staraya shouted.

'I have to agree with Stary-chan on this one..' the brown eyed girl joined in.

Kakashi-sensei just waved his glowed hand in front of his face and tried to hide an eye twitch. ' Now girls. I think it's about time you stop accusing me of silly things, and have a little trust?' he finished in his pleasant voice and the girls blinked.

' But we- ' ..

Suddenly, the atmosphere drastically dropped, and the nice expression was gone from his face. ' Do as I say, or else I will use chidori on you! '

he shouted and the girls squeaked as they ran to the pond and jumped in. Like they expected, they fell right in , and Misaki almost drowned.

'See! I knew we can't walk on water! Who do we look like? Jesus?' Kakashi rolled his eyes at this, and watch the soaked girls get out of the water.

' But, did it ever occur to you that you have to use the knowledge I taught you up until now, in order to succeed? ' The girls sweat dropped .

' So, in order to walk on water, we have to use our chakra?' Misaki asked, shivering from the cold. The gray haired man nodded his head, and both of the girls looked one another in the eyes.

' Okay, let's do this again' they screamed, and made another run for the freezing pond.

* * *

Staraya was seated near the shore , and was staring in front of her with wide eyes. Beside her, Misaki's jaw was spread all the way to the floor, and she tried to say something, but failed.

After many, Many tries, the girls actually stood on the water, and they screamed in delight. They even started doing a happy dance on the pond surface, but then, the black haired girl slipped. She started falling, head first, so she tried to cower her face with her hands.

But instead of splashing in the water, as soon as her fingers brushed the surface, the entire pond froze, and since ice was slippery, Misaki too, fell down. Staraya felt really tired all of a sudden, and she realized a lot of her chakra was gone. Both were awed, and they silently moved to the shore, and stared.

Staraya was cut from her shock, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and was met with a grey eye that belonged to none other than Kakashi.

'D-did I just-?' she started but could not finish.

' Yes you did.' She just nodded. '

'Cool! So this must be one of the things Hokage told us about, having strange abilities! Awesome, I wanna try, I wanna try!' Misaki squealed, and put her hands in a puddle, and waited like a kid expecting candy.

She waited, and waited, aaaaand waited. When she was sure nothing will happen, she pouted. ' No fair! Why don't I have a superpower! Hmp!' she said and waved her hands in the air.

As she did that, a big amount of energy left her body, and a strong wind like energy left from her hands and cut through a tree. Three pairs of eyes stared at the dead plant, but then there was a loud cry:

' Alriiiiight! That's more like it! '

'Cool' Staraya mumbled, but then both of the girls turned to look at their teacher, who smiled at them. ' Well, we made quite a fast progress girls. Good work. You should go now, and rest ' he said and made the hand signs to disappear. Both girls tried to protest.

' Bu- but-!' ,

'won't you explain to us-'

but they weren't able to finish, for he had already disappeared. They both sighed, and fell on the ground, exhaustion finally catching up to them.

* * *

Tsunade was seated in her usual spot, her working desk, and a rather pleased expression adored her face. Her eyes trailed over the skilled shinobi that was standing in front of her , and she lightly smirked.

' I see. I knew you were the right person for the job. Good work Kakashi' she said in her rich voice and he slightly bowed.

' Arigatou Hokage-sama, but, something is puzzling me.'

At this, the blue haired women raised an eyebrow: 'Oh, and what could that be' .

There was a pause and then he finally spoke.

'Well how is it possible that someone can progress in such a short time? I mean, every other shinobi takes years to perform such jutsu's, but they did it in a few weeks?' He finished and bowed again.

Tsunade tried to cower her smirk: 'Well, as you can already tell, they are no ordinary girls. Let's leave it at that.' She finished, and dismissed him.

As the door closed, she let a smirk fully grace her lips, and she turned to stare outside the window: 'Not ordinary at all. After all, they do take after their mothers. And, this is just the beginning' ...

* * *

**that's all for now. See you soon, and:**

**R.I.P Neji Hyuga, you were truly a hero, an awesome one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Don't want to make you bored, so I'll be quick. Naruto does not belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto!**  
**I usually don't beg, but I will ask you pretty please with sugar and cherries and sprinkles and ice cream and muffins and all kinds of sweet stuff to REVIEW! sooo, please and ARIGATOUUUU x3**

* * *

_-three months later-_

The clearing was peaceful, with no sound to disturb it, no movements, nothing. Everything was quiet…. too quiet. What added to the suspicion was the fact that there were no birds singing , no little insects and animals running around.

The peace was suddenly interrupted by a tired huff, followed by shallow breathing. As the viewer takes a better look now, he can see two female forms, two girls that were barely standing on their feet, bodies beaten and bloody, clothes ripped. Both were fighting to get some air to their lungs , and were shaking in the knees. But, even so, two pairs of now quite skilled eyes, were scanning there surroundings, not letting their guard down for a minute.

And they were right because the next thing they knew, the ground started shaking beneath them, and both jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being smashed by Tsunade's glowing fist. With no time to rest, Staraya swung her right foot, aiming for the Sannin's head, but instead, she was spun around and thrown high in the air.

The Hokage raised her head in victory, but was confused by the black haired girl's face. 'Got'cha !' she mumbled with a smirk and the next thing she knew, Tsunade's feet were completely frozen to the ground, ice going all the way to her thighs. She wanted to escape using her strength, but the next thing she knew, a long wine wrapped itself around her body, it's insides filled with chakra.

'All right! We caught her!' Misaki shouted, pulling the branches and pebbles from her hair. Staraya re-appeared beside her, and smiled: 'Maybe we can't beat you, yet, but at least we managed to trick you, nee shishou ?'

Both of them watched the Hokage, as her face had a smile, and a proud spark shined from her honey eyes.

'Right. Good work, you actually managed to put a scratch on my skin. Very good indeed.' At her words, the girls beamed in joy, and she continued.

'..so, because you did so well, you will be getting something very special' , at this, the girls stopped their happy dance, and stared at their mentor.

'Uuuuuuuuu, a present! I love presents!'

'Shush, Misaki, let the women finish!' Staraya hissed, and returned her attention to the speaking women, who cleared her throat.

'Well, as the Hokage of this village and one of your mentors, I believe the both of you are ready for the next step.' She paused for a moment, and started rambling through her kunai pouch. Brown and mismatched eyes stared, and widened as the women took out two forehead protectors, it's plates nicely polished and shining in the sun, the fabric smooth against skin, like it was new.

Both girls gasped, and huge smiles spread around their faces.

'Congratulations girls. Both of you are now our official chunin . Now you have to serve our village and fig-' but she didn't get to finish, because she was thrown into two warm, cheerful hugs.

'Ohhhhh! Thank you Tsunade-sama! Thank you!'

'You have no idea how much this makes us happy!' they squealed, and jumped around.

The hokage just chuckled: 'But..there's more. One of you will love what I'm about to say, but the other one….well, not so much' Staraya and Misaki blinked.

'Since now, you are real ninja, you need some ninja gear, and well as.. suitable clothes.. But, in order to do that, both of you would need to..' she couldn't finish her sentence because she was interrupted by a squeal:

' Shopping!'

'S-s-shopping?' Staraya started jumping around while Misaki had a mortified look on her face.

The hokage chuckled : 'Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to say' , she said, but to deaf ears, 'cause the black haired girl was already pulling her best friend to her favorite place on planet earth - Konoha Mall…

* * *

'G-gh-Ahgggg! No, that's just too tight! And it's has sparkles! I hate sparkleeeeees!' cried Misaki, her face flushed because she wasn't able to breathe.

'Yes, but it looks awesome on you! Plus, it matches with this adorable heels-'

'Staraya! We're here to buy ninja clothes, not evening gowns, and if I wear this on a mission, I would either get raped, or would track too much attention with all this glitter, so NO!'

Staraya pouted 'Hmph, fine! Be that way! Lets see… Hmmmmm' she said while roaming through a huge pile of clothes.

The brow haired girl sighed, and decided to help her friend out. She scanned through the pile, and picks up something that strange enough, looked familiar.

'Stary-chan, how 'bout this ?' she asked, and held out a rather unpleasant orange jumpsuit in front of her companion's head.

'Yeah, that's going to make you blend with nature and make you not noticeable..' she retorted sarcastically , and glared.

'Fine, fine..'. After that they started trying out stuff.

'No, ugly color, no, to big, no, to manly, to small, provocative, slutty, ghhhhhhh, I can't work like thiiiiiis!' Staraya screamed, and jumped into the pile.

Misaki paled as she watched her best friend rip clothes apart, and put them back together, throw stuff, and run around. After some time , the mismatched eye girl sighed in peace, and looked at Misaki with a calm face.

'It is done' she said and quickly showed the poor girl in the changing room, giving her the clothes in the process, before she too went to change. A few minutes later both girls came out, and the brown haired girl actually smiled:

' It's- it's PERFECT!' Staraya giggled and both girls stood to look themselves in the mirror.

Misaki had a yellow shirt that exposed her belly , that was covered in bandages, and a matching skirt. Her ninja sandals reached her ankles, and her right leg was covered in a fishnet, just like her left arm. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail, and her forehead protector proudly displayed around her neck. She looked simple, yet fitting

Staraya, on the other hand was wearing a dark blue dress that reached her mid- thighs and fishnet shorts underneath. A jacket with a high collar was also hugging her body, and one of her hands was glowed. Also, one ninja sandal was reaching her knee, while the other one went only too her ankle. Her forehead protector was tied around her waist like a belt.

Both of them smiled once more, and turned to look at one another.

'What now?' asked Misaki, and Staraya smirked.

'Now we kick some ASS!' And they ran..

* * *

Sadly, while they were running through the busy streets of Konoha like they were trying to escape a mad bear, both of their stomachs rumbled like crazy, reminding them that they had no breakfast.

They slowed down to a jog , but completely stooped in their tracks when their nostrils started filling with a delicious smell that made their mouths drool. Wordlessly, they followed the heavenly smell, and came to a stop in front of a small shop, with a wooden counter and a few bar chairs resting beside it. The sound of sizzling food was heard, and a warm voice welcomed them:

'Welcome to Ichiraku girls, what can I do for you?'

'Miso-ramen please!' both said at the same time with puzzled faces- how did I even know wha- -

'Two bowls of miso ramen coming right up! Ayame, start slicing!' and the men disappeared behind the wall.

'U-ummm.. Call me crazy, but all this is way too familiar to me! Like I've seen it before.'

'I know. Me too. But, Lady Tsunade said we would feel this way. Guess we just have to demand some answers' .

'Hai' Misaki replayed , but her eyes got a misty hue when a bowl with amazing smell was put in front of her.

'Enjoy' the kind man said, and left the girls to their meal.

'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Holy petunia, this is so YUMMY!' the brown haired girl screamed, and dove right in.

'I have- to- agree!' Staraya blabbered between bites. Anime tears fell down from their eyes, and both sighed in bliss.

'I've never eaten something this good!'

'mmmm so oishiiiiii!' and then there was another round of screams : 'moreeee!'

* * *

Later that night, our two heroines were lying on the living room wooden floor, and were patting their full, round tummies.

'You know, I feel like one of my life goals, a dream even was just fulfilled' Staraya muttered while playing with her hair.

'I don't know why, but I totally agree! It's like something I always wanted but never could find.'

Silence fell between them, and the black haired girl broke it: 'But, you know, I feel… I feel like there is more. Something else my heart desires, yet I don't know what it is. I can't put my finger on it, but each time I try to concentrate on that part of my mind, It's like, like-' she was fighting with her verbs, trying to explain it.

Misaki cut her to it: 'A strong force pushes you out of your own mind?' Staraya blinked at her, but then smiled: 'You too, huh? GAH! This is soooo confusing!'

she screamed in her pillow, and the coffee eyed girl giggled: 'Don't stress about it so much! All will be answered we just have to wait for-' she blinked.

' Wait for… something..' she finished smartly, and her friend sweat dropped.

'That was deep, Misa. Don't tell me your becoming smart?' she teased.

'Heeeeey! Don't make fun of meeee! At least I have a theory!'

Suddenly Staraya stilled, and narrowed her eyes.

Misaki was confused at first, and just as she was about to start apologising, the girl with the eye color of both day and night spoke: 'I don't think it's a something…. but a _someone_'. After that, both of them were lost in their thoughts.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and see you soon! Love you all (if someone is reading this.. :'D )**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: YAY ! YAY ! Working hard on this! Aaand finally, we're getting somewhere! xD**  
**But to be honest, I have no new rewiews, so even if I promised I wouldn't question myself, I can't help but ask: Am I not doing a good job? ... But then I decided to get out of my emo-corner, and simply continue! I love my story, and so does my best friend! She supports me, and gives cool ideas, so this chapter is dedicated to her!^^**  
**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me( still crying about it). ENJOY**

* * *

'Draw him for me, ooh please draw him for me!' echoed all around the room, but no one was there.

Light was everywhere you looked and a somewhat familiar melody was playing in Staraya's ear. She was floating in mid air, and was unable to move her body.

Suddenly, all sound was cut from her hearing, like she has gone deaf, and a warm breeze started caressing her body. She started humming to herself, even if she couldn't hear it, and her eyes started slowly closing. All of her muscles were relaxed, and sleep started taking her over.

'Please draw him!' the voice startled her, and she jerked her eyes open.

This time, she was lying on the ground, and she could move her body. She looked all around her, but there was still no one.

'Hello?' she mumbled, but had no replay .

Having nothing else to do, she sighed softly, and started walking straight in front of her.

'Ooooh, he's perfect! I love it!' she heard the voice squeal again, and she found herself answering: 'No, it's not. It's just a sketch, and I don't like it!' she was puzzled about her annoyed tone of voice.

'Where are you!' it echoed once again all around her. This made her feel uneasy, so she picked up her pace.

'Hello! Is someone here! Answer me, I won't harm you!' she stopped in her tracks, when she felt a cold feeling underneath her feet.

She looked down, and realised that she was in a snowy meadow. Small snowflakes fell on her hot skin, and made it sparkle. She shivered, and kept walking.

'It's starting! It's starting! Run!' the voice made it's presence known once again, and she got goosebumps , so she decided to listen to it and run. She felt like she was floating once again, and a strong wind started blowing , making a blizzard.

'Quick, hide them! He must not find them. Kami-sama help us if he does!' this time a man's voice echoed, followed by a whistling sound. Staraya stopped for a moment, but then clutched her head in pain, as thousands of painful screams filled her head. Sound of children crying, sounds of explosions and shouting. The pain was so great, she taught someone was stabbing her head with a knife. It was unbearable, tears started falling from her eyes, and finally, she screamed.

* * *

'Stary-chan! Stary-chan! Wake up! Wake up!' Misaki screamen in panic, while shaking her friend awake.

Some time ago, she was awoken by some weird noise, so she went to check it out. To her surprise, the sound led her into Staraya's room where she found her friend whimpering and tossing in her restless sleep.

Imagine her relief, when the crying girl finally opened her eyes, and jumped into a sitting position.

'M-M-Misaki!?' she huffed, and clutched her head in pain, trying to catch her breath.

'Yes, it's me. Take it easy! Calm down, Stary-chan' , the coffee eyed girl whispered in her comforting voice, and sat beside the other.

Suddenly, Staraya hissed in pain, and shut her eyes once again. Misaki screamed in fear when she saw blood dripping from her friend's left part of her face.

'W-whaaaa-!?'

'Not so loud! My head will explode!'

'B-but, b-b-bloo-'

'It's from the scar! The wound re - opened' Staraya bit her tongue to surpass another hiss, while Misaki was hyperventilating.

'Okay, okay I-I wi-will get you a cloth or a gauze , a-am, and .. Oh god, so MUCH BLOOD!' she shrieked rather loudly, and paled.

'Oiii! Don't you dare faint on me, I need you! I am the one in pain! Misaki? Misaki?' no answer 'Oh god damn it!'

* * *

'Ouch!' the brown eyed girl squeaked in pain, and hastily started trailing the rather large wound she got on her forehead when she woke up from la-la land.

'Oh, don't be a baby, Misa-chan, it's just a scratch!' Staraya huffed, while wrapping her friend's head in a bandage, that resembled the one she had around hers.

Misaki pouted, but remained quiet, while the other finished her work. When she was done, she smiled in satisfaction, and placed her medic kit to the side. She rolled her eyes, when she heard her friend giggle for no reason, and stood to get herself a cup of coco. She went to the kitchen , and the other followed her.

'Fix me a cup toooo!' Nodding her head, she started working while Misaki sat on a sofa, and started humming, but because she got bored fast, she decided to speak:

'So you head weird voices, saying random stuff. Interesting.' She murmured to herself, while swinging her legs in the air.

'Hai' was Staraya's replay.

'But, wait! Nee, neeee, Stary-chan, anouuuu, where did you get that scar in the first place?' she asked, watching her friend place the hot cups on the table and plopping next to her.

'To be honest, I have no idea.' She paused: 'But, I have a feeling that dream had to do something with it. Like it was trying to tell me something important.'

'Hmmm, could be. Nothing can surprise me this days.' Both of them chuckled, and let it go for now. They decided to spend the rest of the night chatting and laughing because they really needed to get their minds off of things.

After all, tomorrow is no ordinary day, because you see, the girls have a really important meeting with Kakashi-sensei. Something about going on a mission with his team, he said, but all the important stuff will be explained to them. Tomorrow .

* * *

The sun was already high in the sky, shinning brightly with no clouds to disturb it's rays. People of Konoha were busily walking through the streets, doing daily arrangements, taking a stroll and simply enjoying nature around them.

But not all was calm and peaceful, for two figures were standing near the gate and pacing around in circles , making people who watched them dizzy.

'Where is he!' Misaki said in frustration and threw a rock in front of her:'He said to meet him at ten, now it's TWELVE THIRTY!' she screamed in anger and made a face.

'Oh c'mon . If one thing I learned by now, it's that that pervert is always late!' Staraya huffed , still walking in circles.

Suddenly, a puffing sound was heard, and smoke blinded them. When it finally cleared, there stood Kakashi-sensei with a peace sign and a sheepish grin behind his mask:

'Yo! Sorry I'm late, but you see there was a vampire attacking a small child and I had to help.'

'Really! Cool!' Misaki squealed, and Staraya rolled her eyes: 'Misa-chan, pervy mask sensei is lying.'

The other blinked: 'Really?' sigh.

'No, I'm kidding. A vampire really is haunting the village.'

Another squeal:'Sensei, you're awesome!'

Sweat drop.

'Argh, sure. Now girls, we will be meeting my team and then we're off. Just a little heads up. They're a little..' he paused for a moment and watched as Misaki giggled at a butterfly and Staraya headbanging to a song in her head.

'You know what? You'll do just fine.' And with that, they started walking.

* * *

The walk through the woods was quiet. Kakashi was leading the way, with Misaki in the middle and Staraya in the back. Both girls had troubled minds.

–Meeting new people! Oooh how I hate that! I will feel embarrassed and make a fool out of myself! Oh, no. What if I faint? Or fall on my nose? Or, or..-

Staraya on the other hand was peaceful and was simply admiring the nature around her, and silently humming to herself, while twirling a strand of her hair in her fingers.

All kinds of sounds filled her ears: the happy chirping of birds, gentle blowing of the wind, the sound of their footsteps, rustling of leafs, and … and … and screaming?

The black eyed girl blinked a few times , and stopped in her tracks, noticing just now that her two companions did the same. Sensing they were not alone, she stood beside her sensei, and proudly straightened her back, while Misaki hid behind her.

'Sorry I'm late guys but I-'

'LIAR!' two people screamed, while the other two remained silent.

Then, suddenly, everything turned quiet, as four pairs of eyes stared at the girls direction. Misaki squeaked, but Staraya faced them head-on. Feeling the tension in the air, Kakashi cleared his throat, and decided to speak: 'Everyone, meet Staraya Sorako and Misaki Maaka, you're new team-mates.'

* * *

**Next chapter: TEAM SEVEN FINALLY APPEARS! YAAY,YAAY^^**

**I have a lot of writing to do, but I hope I won't get lazy and just watch anime all day. Okay, BUH-BYEEEEEEEE :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Hah, I think seven is my new lucky number, this chapter is chapter seven, I have seven reviews , yaay yaay! x3  
Woooow, and I think I really outdid myself with this one..xDD It's the longest one so far :D I hope you like it, and feel free to share your opinion with meeee! x3 And yeah, if Naruto belonged to me, there would have been a part where two girls fell down from the sky, and completely changed everything, so yeah..xDD  
_** ENJOY ^^ **_

* * *

To say things were a little bit awkward would be a total understatement. Now, you're wondering if I'm overreacting, and what can be so strange about the situation our two heroines were put in. Well, to cut to it, I'll tell you.

Imagine a flustered girl clinging to her best friend's back, her nails digging into her flesh because the brunette was feeling extremely shy, and a guy with golden hair and huge , round blue eyes staring at you like he was looking at your soul. And then two pale guys also staring at you, one with a fake smile, the other glaring holes through your body, and that stupid perverted sensei chuckling somewhere in the back? What did I tell ya? Awkward .

However, the black haired girl, who's messy hair reached her knees wasn't fazed by the attention. Her eyes scanned everything around her, analyzing the situation, and when her gaze landed on something familiar, or better say someone, she decided to break the tension.

'Oh, I know you, the pink haired mutant! Misaki , now's your chance to see IT!' Staraya said, ignoring the dramatic gasp she heard, along with a sudden squeal behind her. Let's just say she was used to it.

'Where? Where? Woooow! So freaky!' Misaki said and giggled to herself.

' Hey! I'm not a mutant! For your information, my hair is natural, and don't call me an IT! SHANNA-'

'Tch, now look what you did Misa, you've angered the beast!' the black haired girl cut her in mid sentence, and this time another voice shouted.

'HEY! Don't call Sakura-chan a mutant! Sure, her hair is weird, but that's no reason to—' and then the poor blond boy was sent flying in the air, after being kissed by a fist.

'CHA! My hair is not weird you baka!' the girl, Sakura, screamed, and afterwards turned to face the 'newbies' . She wanted to throw an insult at them, but was shushed by their sensei's voice, who finally decided to speak.

' That is enough. We are here to do a mission, not argue. Now, team seven, introduce yourselves to the girls, and let's go' he said in a bored tone of voice, and took out an orange book from his pocket. A few mutters of 'pervert' were heard, but then a cheerful voice of the blond boy was heard.

'Hello! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and one day I'm going to be Hokage 'ttebayo!' he shouted from the top of his lungs, and flashed them a toothy smile which was returned by the girls.

A pause was made, but it quickly ended. ' Sakura Haruno , medic of the team, and Lady Tsunade's apprentice.' She said with a arrogant face, raising her head high.

'Well then I suppose I should introduce myself as well. My name is Sai, and it's a pleasure to meet you.' Of course, the fake smile never left his face, so the girls doubted it.

And finally, all eyes landed on the raven haired guy, who was still glaring : 'Hn' was the only thing he said. Staraya narrowed her eyes at this, but did not comment.

'Now that we made everything clear, get into position, and let's go.'

Kakashi announced, and went up ahead. Everybody blinked a few times, and then the blond boy, Naruto screamed : ' Hey! Kakashi – sensei, we don't even know where we're going, or our mision. Oi!? Oiiiiiiii!'….. Oh, this will be fun.

* * *

….so apparently, the mission was somewhere cold, because with every new mile they crossed, the wind got stronger, and there was hardly any plants and trees. No one but Kakashi sensei knew what the mission was, and he simply refused to tell them. Was there a reason for it, or he simply wanted to amuse himself, no one knew. But the good thing was, in four hours that they were walking, they started talking to one another, and got to know each other better. Well, most of them…

' – and then I was like : That is my ramen bowl, you fraud , now you better step away, or I will rasengan your ass. So while I was screaming at the guy, Sakura-chan, and Teme over there, left me without joining forces to defeat the ramen burglar, so I was left alone with only one choice to- '

'He destroyed the entire shop, and got the poor man who accidentally mistook his bowl into the hospital for an entire month' Sakura said with venom in her voice, but a smile was still present on her face as she remembered the tale.

Misaki giggled and clutched her stomach, while Staraya was trying to control her laughter.

'Hah, that sounds like something Misa-chan would do!' the mentioned girl pouted.

' No it doesn't, you meanie! And who is Teme? Isn't his name Hn?' she asked and pointed to the boy in front of them, who kept quiet the entire time.

Even Naruto had to sweat drop at this, while the coffee eyed girl blinked in question, wondering what she said wrong.

'Misaki-chan, his name is not Hn, that teme is named Sasuke Uchiha, and believe me when I tell you that he IS a real teme!' Naruto said, and laughed, and the confused girl just nodded her head.

Staraya on the other hand halted for a few seconds, and furrowed her brows in concentration – _that name… where have I heard it before? Come to think of it, most of the people I've met here are familiar .Gah! This is just too confusing_- , with that thought on her mind she decided to voice her inner battle.

'Your name sounds familiar. Anou, have we met before?' she questioned, but got no answer. '

Hey, I'm talking to you?' she stared at the dark haired dude, but he was ignoring her, which got her angry.

' Hello? I'm talking to you, you arrogant man wearing a girl skirt. Or should I say, girlie ! ' she hissed, and glared.

And finally, this got a reaction, because suddenly he stopped in his tracks, and swiftly turned to face her with a glare of his own. Aqua blue clashed with onyx, and the temperature dropped . The entire team stopped, and stared at the two who were having a intense staring contest.

Misaki and Naruto laughed awkwardly, and the later decided to break the tension. 'Ehehehe, well you see Stary-chan , teme comes from a famous clan and-'

'No, that's not it, and I do not want you to answer for the 'Teme' ', if looks could kill, there would have been two bodies lying dead on the floor by now.

Sakura gulped, while Sai roamed through a book called ' Human emotion'.

Not listening to her words, Naruto continued. 'Well, maybe you've seen a wanted poster of him, because, you know teme used to be a criminal.'

At this, the intense staring was broken, and while dark eyes were now piercing Naruto, the other pair stared in wonder. 'Seriously ? With an evil laugh and everything?' she asked with an amused voice, and laughed when the blond nodded his head, and joined in the fun.

'And a I want to rule the world phrase?' another nod.

'And with a-',

'You're annoying.' A deep voice hissed, and got everyone's attention.

'So you do talk.' He grunted, while Staraya rolled her eyes.

'Well a girl can hope.' And then she flashed him a peace sign, and started walking once again, with everyone doing the same after recovering from the events.

Kakashi's face was hidden behind his book, but an amused smile was present there. Naruto was laughing his ass off, while Sakura was now in the back, cooing at Sasuke, and latching onto his hand:

'Oh, don't mind her Sasuke-kun, she just doesn't know how to appreciate a hot man when she sees one!' she giggled and her face flushed red.

There was another group eye roll, and Misaki who puffed her cheeks and had a disgusted face : 'What a fangirl' she whispered in her best friend's ear who couldn't agree more.

'Yeah, Sasuke – **_KUN_**, your personality just turns me on!' sarcasm was dripping from her words, and this time even Sai chuckled.

* * *

It was dark when they decided to stop for the night and finally rest. The night sky was clear, with a sea of stars shinning like diamonds, telling travelers that no rain will disturb them for a while. The tents were already set up, and a campfire was already warming the bodies of tired ninjas. Fire was crackling, making some of them yawn, while others were trying to rub off the sleepiness from their eyes. For once, it was complete silence, until Kakashi stood up, and stretched his tired muscles.

'Well kids, it's time to go and rest. Girls, you are sleeping in one tent, while the boys will share the other one.' He said, and started walking to the third tent, which he declared will be his.

Naruto was the only one who had the energy to protest, but it was all in vain, because Kakashi simply brushed him off with a shock of his hand. Soon after, the team debated who will be taking what watch, and after they assigned who will be with who, they went to their tents. Misaki and Sai will be first, then Sakura and Sasuke, and lastly Staraya and Naruto. -

* * *

First watch was , well… how should I put it.. quite disturbing for Misaki.

The first few hours were normal, with everyone sleeping in their tents, and the brown haired girl trying to stay awake. All was fine until Sai took a pencil and paper from his backpack, and started drawing…and talking.

'You know, Misaki-san, since the moment I laid eyes on you this morning, I've had the biggest urge to draw.' At his words, the shy girl got a puzzled face.

'What do you mean?' she asked, and that was her first mistake.

'Well, at first I was not sure myself, but after some thinking, I've made a conclusion', he made a pause and the girl blinked.

'You, Misaki Maaka are my muse!' he said and grabbed her hands, bringing them to his chest.

'Every artist has one, and you are mine!' he almost shouted, and Misaki's jaw dropped to the floor.

'W-w-whaaa? M-me? There must be a, a mistake! I am no muse!' she squeaked, and jerked her hands from his grasp.

'Oh ,but you are. And by proving that, I will take the challenge and draw you when you are most vulnerable' he announced and started scribbling.

Misaki blabbed nervously: 'Y-you don't ha-have to. No really, it's fine. Actually I would prefer if you didn't , eeer, well no to sound rude but-_** HOLY PETUNIA**_!' she screamed when the pale artist showed a naked picture of herself in her face. The brown haired girl blushed in ten different shades, gaped, gaped, gaped some more..and then screamed bloody murder before passing out.

* * *

There isn't really much to say about the second watch.

After Staraya dragged the unconscious girl to the tent, and caused severe bruises on Sai's face, it was finally time for Sakura and Sasuke to take over. Let's just say that Staraya wasn't able to fall asleep, because of the annoying pink mutant who was giggling the entire time, and flirting with her teammate. She tried to make small talk and laughed at her own jokes, and unsuccessfully tried to charm the Uchiha, who remained quiet.

So when the second watch ended, she grumpily went to sleep. By the time she entered the tent, the black haired girl was already wide awake and on her feet, ready to go out.

The second she did however, the freezing wind brushed her skin and made her shiver. Chills went down her spine and she was resisting the biggest urge to turn on her heel and snuggle back in her warm sheets. Instead, she just let a sigh escape her lips, and after stretching a few times she went to take her place at the campfire.

She expected to be met with a pair of sky blue eyes that resembled her left one and messy blond hair, and spend the entire shift silently laughing at Naruto's jokes, but she was mildly surprised when mismatched and onyx gazes met for the second time that day. She raised her brow, and after another silent glare war, she faced the other way trying to ignore the quiet shinobi .

She walked slowly to her seat, as if hoping that by the time she reaches it, the sun will rise and they will be packing and continuing their journey. But of course, since that was impossible, she cursed in her mind and just sat on the log opposite of her male companion. Staraya was never the quiet type, so after a few moments of agonizing silence, she decided to brake it :

'Where is Naruto?' she asked, and watched as the Uchiha just kept sharpening his katana not even spearing her a glance. Her eye started twitching, and she bit her lip in order to stop herself from cussing once again.

'Oiii? Uchiha, I asked you something, and it is rude not to answer. Have you no manners?'

'Hn.' He muttered, and now her other eye was twitching as well. He was really pissing her off, but that wasn't the only thing.

The entire time the feeling of seeing him somewhere before kept nagging in her mind. She took a couple of deep breaths in order to calm herself, and tried, TRIED **REAL HARD** to smile nicely.

' I will ask one more time, where is Naru-'

'Shut up, you're annoying.' And then there was a BOOM in her head.

She growled like an animal and charged at him with her fists. Her pale hands wrapped around his high collar, and she brought their faces close, glare meeting a glare.

In a blink of an eye he turned them around, so now she was pressed against the wooden surface, her hands still gripping onto him, while a kunai was pressed against her throat. Both were hissing at one another, Staraya's eyes burning with fury, while Sasuke looked annoyed and slightly pissed. No one made another move, nor sound, they just kept staring with killer looks.

Suddenly, the raven haired man closed his eyes for a second, and with a emotionless voice muttered : 'Let go.'

'Not until you tell me where the hell is Naruto!' if he taught that he was the stubborn one, he was dead wrong, and Staraya was not backing down without a challenge.

'Let the fuck go' his voice dripped with venom, and any other person would jizz in their pants by now and hide behind a rock.

But, the black haired girl was not one of those people. Her grip got even stronger, and she pulled him so close, their forehead's were touching. She stared deep into his dark pools, and her glare was replaced with a tired look:

'We can do this all night if you want, but for crying out loud just tell me where in the name of fuck is Naruto!? I am not asking you to tell me a story just where he is and then I'll leave you alone!'

Another nerve wracking pause was made, the only sound the rustling of leaves and small animals, gentle whispering of the wind and… loud snoring? Staraya was confused for a few moments, but then she was showed rather harshly on the floor. 'He is sleeping.' The Uchiha uttered and turned his back to her in order to walk back to his seat.

The mismatch eyed girl just sat in the dirt for a few moments, blinking from time to time, opening her mouth to say something, but then closing it as soon as she realized her thoughts had no sense.

–But I.. But why is he..And why do I.. But if his turn ended, why didn't he wake Naruto up and…-' her eyes went wide when she realized what was actually happening here. She stared at the Uchiha's back, his broad shoulders and his posture straight and proud, and his messy raven hair defying gravity and blending with the darkness of the night, and she could not help but let a small soft smile grace her lips.

–_He doesn't want to wake his blond teammate up, is letting him rest_..- she trailed off, and finally made a move to stand up. Not uttering a single word she went back to the fire and once again sat on the opposite side from him.

Refusing to look at him she stared at the full moon that shinned high in the sky, not knowing the way it's rays were making her skin glister not the way her visible eye sparkled.

However, the person who did notice was simply frustrated by the fact that he did, and as quickly as the thought came , it went away. Not wanting to frustrate himself more than he already was , he just took out his kunai, and started polishing it, just like he did with the katana.

Minutes turned into hours, and before they knew it, a mixture of orange and light blue was teeming in the sky, and replacing the tiny stars. Birds were starting to wake up, and singing their happy songs, waking up their little ones in the process. And finally, time to wake everyone up came, and the black haired girl decided that she will take it upon herself to do that.

She slowly stood, and yet again stretched her muscles, before moving to the tents. However, as she passed the Uchiha, she silently whispered a few words, just enough for him to hear ,but never stopped in her tracks. She could feel him tense up, but she couldn't resist but smile happily, because she really did mean her words.

'_You're a good friend_' , rang in Sasuke's ears.

* * *

**HUUUH! My fingers hurt from all the typing :DD But, it was worth it! School started, so now I have less time for writing, but I will do my best to continue soon! hope you liked it, and remember : If you REVIEW, a magic monkey will come through your window and give you a golden banana that will grant you three wishes, so yeah! well, JAAAA NEEEEEE :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**_ Huh, finally another chapter! To be honest, since school started I had no time for anything accept studying, but somehow I managed to do this. And I've realized my chapters are getting longer and longer :D_  
_Oh, yeah.. I would like to apologize if there are some grammar mistakes or something, but English isn't my first language, so yeah..xD_  
_In moments like this I'm really proud of my work, but then I remember how much there is to come in the story , and I'm like: Uwaaaaaaa! When will I find the time to write all thaaat!_  
_But, I am not a quitter, it will just take me some time to do it..xD_  
_Sooooo, Naruto **DOES NOT BELONG TO ME**, and I am getting really tired of repeating it! See it like this: If I owned Naruto, two random girls would have fallen from the sky, and changed the plot(make it a shojo)_  
_Okaaay, so I hope you enjoy ^^_

* * *

Chapter eight

The climate in Konoha was mostly warm, with long summers and short, too short winters, that kids spend glued to their windows, silently praying to Kami-sama that snow covers the entire street so they can enjoy the beautiful snow flakes at least for a day. But, that is rare, so rare that some of them have never actually seen it, and instead they just sit by the warm fireplace and intently listen to their parents descriptions and afterwards letting their minds float, and allowing vibrant imagination to take over. To people who loved the cold, snow was a source of peace, snow had the ability to enchant with it's sparkling as a reaction by being touched by the sun's rays, snow could-..

'I ha-ha-haaACHOO! I hate the cold!' said a girl's whinny voice, followed by a huff.

'Yeah, me too, and are we there yet?'There was no reply.

'Oiiiiii! Are we there yet?' ..silence.

'Answer uuuus!?'

There was the soft padding of shoes against the chilly, white surface but no reply. The blond haired boy pouted childishly from being ignored, but then a ''BRILIANT'' idea crossed his mind. His face got an evil glint to it, and he sneakily pulled Misaki to the side, who stumbled and almost fell, but caught her balance in the last moment.

'What is it, Naruto-kun?' the brown haired girl whispered, and blinked when the boy's face turned even more devious.

'Not much, Misa-chan, it's just that I'm bored and our dear friends keep ignoring us' he said and then pointed to the snow all around them , and then showing her a snowball he made.

At first she stared at it, puzzled like always, but when everything finally clicked, her smile started matching his: 'Well, since we're both bored, and our friends are mean, let us teach them a lesson.'

There was an exchange of nods, and then silent snickering as the two got to work.

Back to the others, everyone was in their own world. Kakashi, who was in the lead was, no shock there, reading his beloved Icha Icha, and Sai who walked behind him was drawing rather disturbing pictures of the coffee eyed girl. Sakura was trying to stick close to the raven haired boy who had an emotionless face, and last but not least, Staraya who was admiring the snowflakes that tickled her nose, and silently humming. It was day two of their journey, and so far, there were no ambushes, and everything was peaceful….well that is until a rather large snowball swooshed past Staraya's hair and instead of hitting her, landed square on the Uchiha's head, and made him stumble for a second, just a second.

There were two nervous gulps from the back, as Sasuke turned to face them, his mouth in a stern line, eyes blazing with annoyance and anger.

'Dobe' he hissed through clenched teeth, with a voice that sends chills down your spine.

'N-no, it wasn't me! It was, um,uuum, it was Misa-chan!' the blue eyed shinobi mumbled, and laughed awkwardly, while the other girl squeaked:

' Iiiiiiip! No, i-it wans't me, he-..'

'AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' everyone's gazes landed on the black haired girl, who was laughing her ass off, while clutching her stomach.

' Uuuuuu the mighty Uchiha get's pissed 'cause some snow lands in his stylish hair! Soooo manly! HahahaaAAAG-..!' and then she can speak no more, because her entire body is covered in snow.

'Chaaa! How dare you laugh at Sasuke-kun, you b-..'

BAM!

'Don't insult Stary-chan you pink mutan-..'

SWOOSH!

'Hey, don't insult Sakura-chan 'tebay-..'

PAF!

'Do not touch my muse, dickless!'

..and then hell broke lose.

* * *

In no time at all, a battlefield was made, with snowballs flying everywhere, screams and shouts coming from all over the place, even laughing and giggling and some choking here and there. Kakashi stared with his visible eye, and chuckled to himself.

Naruto's clones were throwing snow at Sai, who drew some birds to attack from up. Misaki was just randomly rolling in the snow, and giggling, while Sakura tried to stomp on her .The real Naruto was running around and screaming while Staraya was on his back, showing snow in his face. All in all, it looked like they were simply.. well having fun. Most of them, anyway.

'You know', the masked ninja started: 'You can always join them..' he trailed off, and got an repulsed snort in return. A non visible smile broke on his face, and he shoved his nose in the orange book covers once again.

'Well then, just a little heads up. I think you will be joining either you like it , or not.' Was all he said, before a snow ball was thrown their way.

This time, the Uchiha moved his head, and avoided the danger, only to sidestep once more, as a rain of new attacks was thrown his way. He activated his sharingan on instinct, and stared at the mismatch eyed girl who was running full speed at him, snow filling her hands.

He braced himself, and just as she was about to jump and throw it on his head , he surprised her by catching her wrists, and shaking her arms so she dropped all her 'stash' . She struggled for a few moments, but his grip never loosened. She tried to kick him with her foot, but he positioned their bodies so both her legs entwined with his.

'Let me go! Let me go, you arrogant prick' she hissed, still trying to break free, but with no luck.

Realizing that it's no use, because he was stronger, she stopped moving, and faced him, their eyes locking. She expected his face to be as fuming as hers, but instead all she got was blank look.

'Annoying' he muttered, and she growled.

'That's getting pretty old, got something else?' she spat, refusing to look puzzled when he smirked at her. Blinking when he leaned in, she was ready to smash her forehead to his, and cause him a nasty bruise, but then, before she realized what's happening, he turned her around just in time for her face to be met with several snowballs, and making her realize too late that he just used her like a human shield. She had no time to think it through, 'cause the attacks kept coming, and coming. So quickly, she ducked , and jumped to the side.

'Attack on Temeeeeee!' All of the remaining Naruto's shouted, and continued throwing.

Staraya stood from the cold ground, and stared cleaning herself from all the snow, letting out a long breath escape her lips. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she watched the Uchiha gracefully avoid every hit the blond boy threw at him.

'Can't he let loose once in his life?Tch..' she murmured to herself, and smiled with satisfaction as a hit was finally made. She wanted to cheer for the win, but was tackled to the ground by her best friend.

'Eat snow, Stary-chaaaaan!' Misaki screamed, and then both girls giggled.

Suddenly, there was a puffing sound, and the next moment anyone knew,more then ten tall men with all sorts of weapons surrounded them. Both girls panicked when rather large swords were pointed to their throats, and by the sudden silence, they knew that others had similar reactions.

'State your business right now!' Shouted one of the ninjas.

The other one, who was dangerously close to stabbing our main heroines , barked: 'Answer now, what are you doing on the border of Snow country?' no one spoke.

Just when the attackers were starting to take action, a lazy voice was heard, that got everyone's attention . 'Oh, we are here from Konoha, your queen has requested our service, so I kindly advise you to lower your weapons, unless you want trouble later.'

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief when the pointy objects were not in dangerous range from their faces, but not just because of that. Now they finally knew where their mission was: Snow country.

* * *

'I apologize once more for my men's rude welcoming. I can reassure you it will never be repeated again', the deep, yet kind of sweet and rich voice of the queen echoed all around the wide room of the castle. Konoha ninjas bowed with respect as a formal greeting. Well most of them. The blond, hyperactive boy waved energetically and smiled a Cheshire cat smile - from ear to ear. Seeing this, the queen giggled to herself, and decided to stand up, her dark gray hair swaying behind her, dark blue eye shinning with something similar to nostalgia.

'Uzumaki Naruto, long time no see, and my, my, how you'd grown' she smiled once again and her eyes traveled from him to the people that surrounded him. However , once she took a good look at everyone, the smallest of frowns graced her lips, and she spoke once again:

'I have to say age did good to all of you, but I do believe your team has gotten slightly bigger since the last time we've seen one another. I would like to be introduced to the new members.' She finished, and watched as three figures stepped from the line and bowed once again.

'I am Sai , your highness. It is an honor .' Said a man with short black hair that sticks to his scalp, and skin pale as the country they were in. After she was done scanning him, she adverted her gaze to the remaining two.

The first one she looked at was a head shorter than the other girl, and had dark brown hair tied into a high ponytail, with a few loose strands here and there. Her skin was slightly sun kissed, and she had large, innocent looking brown eyes .'My name is Misaki Maaka!' she chipped happily and bowed for the third time that day.

And finally, the queen stared at the last person in the group. This girl had long black hair that almost reached her knees , and smooth skin. Only one of her eyes was visible, and it was blue like the sea: 'Staraya Sorako' she said and met the queen's hard look with her own.

Everything turned quiet, and the atmosphere got tense. No one uttered a single word, until the dark haired royalty stood up. ' For the ones that are new here, I would like to introduce myself. My full name is Yukie Fujikaze, ruler of Snow country. It's a pleasure to meet you.' It looked like not everybody was affected by the uneasiness in the air, 'cause the blond boy flashed another toothy smile, and threw his hands behind his back:

'Well, princ- I mean your highness, why did you request us here? What's our mission. I'm ready to kick some booty-OW!' he screamed when his head was met with a fist.

' Naruto BAAAKA! We do not cuss in front of the queen! Ehehehe, excuse his rudeness, he's just an idiot' said the pink haired girl and bowed in apology. The said woman had an amused expression, but quickly hid it, and cleared her throat.

'Yes, about the mission. All the important details will be revealed to you tomorrow, so for now you can enjoy your stay here and rest through the night. My maids have already prepared you your rooms, so go and relax for now, because I can promise you hell tomorrow.' She said and grinned evilly, which caused most of the shinobi to swallow.

After dismissing them with a shake of her hand, two servants appeared and guided them to their sleeping quarters. But of course, knowing our favorite ninjas , even a simple task as picking a room could not go without some drama, and shouting.

'But, Kakashi-sensei! That's just not fair, how come you always get a room for yourself, while we have to share! I want some respect damn it, I'm going to be Hokage so yea!' said Naruto with a pout, while the silver haired ninja chuckled.

' When you have your own team, you can torture them all you want, but since I'm the leader of this mission, you have no choice', the pout on the blond's face got even bigger, and he just got louder.

'Bu-but, Sasuke-teme get's his own room, why do I have to share with Sai!'

'For the record dickless , I am not extremely overjoyed by the fact either, for you snore like a old man'

'_Gasp_! I do not! How dare you!'

'Hn, more like a bear'

'Ughhhhh! Teeemeeeeee!'

The girls, on the other hand were being a little more civil with the issue: 'Okay so since there is only one room for the three of us, I vote the broom haired girl sleeps on the ground!' Sakura announced, and smiled with venom, while glaring at Staraya.

'Broom haired? Who's that?' Misaki asked puzzled, while the other smiled sweetly:

' Oh, don't mind pinky, she just has issues. Hmm, how about you take the bed on the left since it's closer to the window, and I'll take the other one?'

'Sound's good!'

'Hey! I'm still here!'

'Oh, I didn't see you there.'

'Grrrrrr! You-'

'_**Enou****gh**_!' Suddenly, everyone closed their mouths, and stared at Kakashi who was staring daggers at them all.

'You are acting like spoiled brats. Rooms are decided in pairs of two. Naruto and Sai, Staraya and Sasuke, Misaki and Sakura. Now, shut it, and go rest!'

he said and with a puff, he was gone. There was a round of blinking, and then an angered scream:

' Bastard! Your book doesn't count as a person! Get the hell back here, 'ttebayoooooo!'

* * *

'Can I still have the bed near the window?' asked Misaki, and giggled happily when Sakura nodded her head.

'Yay!' she exclaimed and jumped on the soft surface:' Woooow! So bouncy! Bouncy , bouncy! Hihihi!' she laughed, and rolled around.

When all she could hear was silence, she stared up ahead, and noticed that the pink haired girl was seated on the other bed, and was staring at her hands with an empty look. The coffee eyed girl automatically calmed down, and after wrapping herself in warm blankets made her way next to the other girl, and sat beside her.

' A-anouu, Sakura-chan? Are you okay?' The pink haired girl smiled sadly at her , and shock her head.

'No, I'm not. It's just..I..well..Argh, you wouldn't understand' she finished lamely, and Misaki stood in front of her, in order to get her attention.

'Try me. It's true that Stary-chan is the one that usually listens while I complain and cry, but I can lend you an ear.' She finished and smiled friendly at the other, but the smile was gone the second Sakura started crying.

_ –Oh! No! What to do, I have never comforted someone before?! Sh-should I call Staraya? Should I_..- But she had no time to panic, 'cause the green eyed girl was already spilling her beans.

' It's just.. just.. I wanted to bond with Sasuke-kun on this mission, and now he shares a room with another girl! It's just not fair, I taught this was my chance to get close to him!' she said and cried harder.

Misaki blinked a few times, and fought with her words: 'U-umm, but, you're friends already?'

'Yes, we are ! Bu-but, I want more!' This made Misaki pause, because suddenly, something like a flashback crossed her mind.

Sakura's crying was awfully familiar to her, and her eyes narrowed at this. She was deep in taught, so she didn't register the other's wails. When she finally snapped out of it, she knew what to say ,but she had no idea why and how.. she just knew.

'You confessed to him before.' It was more like a statement than a question, but the other replied either way:

'Y-yes, how do you-..'

'Well, I think you live in the past. You are making yourself to obvious, and that tends to get to other people's nerves.

' 'But, but, I lo-..'

'Love? I think love is a word that you shouldn't throw out so carelessly. Like – maybe. Admire – okay.. But love, you shouldn't say it if you don't mean it, and you're more than a hundred percent sure.' Misaki said sternly, and gave a long and hard stare to the other.

She was quite proud of her little speech, but she had no time to gloat ,because the next moment she knew, she was tackled by the other girl who kept sobbing, and crying, now harder. Having no clue what to do, she sighed, and awkwardly patted her on the head, while making a small mental note to thank her best friend for ignoring all the snort that came with the comforting, because it is proven to be difficult for her at this moment.

* * *

'Aaaaaaah, this is nice..' Staraya sighed in bliss, the second her head hit the comfy pillows, and she snuggled even more, enjoying the warmth that took over her body. After a long day, she was finally at peace. The shower she took relaxed her muscles and calmed her nerves, and now she was ready to close her eyes and drift off to la-la land.

But before she did that, she remembered she forgot to brush her hair. She groaned when she moved from the bed, but knew if she didn't do it now, tomorrow she'll look like a bird's nest. She took the brush from her pack, caressed her scalp, untied the knots , and slowly brushed all the way down to the ends, and afterwards repeating the process. Even though it took a lot of work, she liked her long messy hair, but it annoyed her that even though she would brush it again and again, it would still look un brushed and stick to odd angles.

To pass some time , she started humming a song to herself, and enjoyed some time alone….well that is until the bathroom door slammed open, and a dripping wet body entered the room, only with a towel on. The mismatched eye girl blinked a few times, and raised an eyebrow while looking at the man in front of her, who was also doing the same with her.

With nothing but a towel on, you could clearly see all the muscles on his toned chest, the smooth skin on his abs, and the proud and arrogant structure of his shoulders. His dark hair was dripping, and his bangs covered his eyes. He was giving her a bored look, like he was expecting some kind of reaction from her, but she just titled her head to the side, and gave him a sheepish look:

'Oh, yeah, we share a room .I almost forgot . But, you know, it's quite rude to barge in naked like you own the place. Someone could think you're a rapist' she clicked her tongue , and proceeded to brush her hair, completely ignoring the Uchiha.

'Hn'

She heard behind her but paid him no mind, because she expected him to say that. Staring out the window, and being enchanted by the beautiful snow flakes that were falling, she got lost in the track of time, so when darkness suddenly surrounded her , Staraya's brows furrowed in confusion, and she stopped her hand in the middle of going through her hair.

Turning around, she was met with silence, and a figure that had his back to her, and lying on the opposite bed. This time ,she refused to glare, 'cause she decided that she's not wasting her energy on an arrogant bastard.

'What do you think you're doing?' she asked with fake sweetness in her voice, but, of course, got no answer . Since she was prepared for this, she just stood up and walked to the light switch, and successfully brought life back to the room.

She hummed happily when she heard a silent groan, but playing his own game, ignored it.

'I want to sleep' she heard his annoyed tone of voice, and smiled even more.

'And I want to brush my hair' she sang, and continued doing her thing. But she was celebrating her win too soon, for Sasuke actually decided to speak and argue.

'You should stop focusing on your looks and spend more time training. Stupid'. He was trying to piss her off, but surprisingly it had no effect .

Staraya put her brush down, and looked at the back of his head: 'Hmmmm, you say that , yet you're the one that turned your back to a complete stranger.'

His structure got slightly rigid, but it didn't go unnoticed by the kunoichi .

'And I totally disagree with you. You think like a typical man, for you see, if a girl's hair doesn't get in her way while she fights, and she can still finish her task and succeed on a mission, then it really doesn't matter' she finished, and pressed the light switch off, bringing darkness back in the room.

She went back to her bed, and wrapped herself back in the warm and soft blankets.

'There, now you can have your beauty sleep' she mumbled through the sheets, and sleepily rubbed her eyes.

'You need it more than I do' , she heard Sasuke utter, but before she barked back at him, a yawn slipped out, followed my more eye rubbing. Sleep was completely taking over her body, and she started to drift.

'..stupid Uchiha..' she murmured, before her eyes fully closed, and her breathing got even.

But before she dozed off, she taught she heard something like a chuckle, somewhere in the distance, but she wasn't so sure..

* * *

**Aaaaaand there you go..xD**  
**That's it for now! Thank you for reading, and stay tuned :D  
I forgot to mention, the character of the queen is from Naruto movie: ninja clash in the land of snow :)**

**Aaaaand don't forget to review, because if you do, evil snow bunnies will appear in your closet, munch on your clothes , and steal all your shoes and sell them to magical purple panda's! You have been warned!**


End file.
